Obsession
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: A olhava com lascíva obsessão, embora soubesse que não passava de um tolo, sandeu... Heero & Relena .:Heero POV:.


Título - Obsession

Resumo - A olhava com lascíva obsessão, embora soubesse que não passava de um tolo, sandeu...

Música do Fanfics - Não tem, mas a que combina é Vermillion do Slipknot

* * *

Olho para você, como sempre faço, todas as noites em que me é possível, desejando que naquele momento, você fosse unicamente minha...

Rio amargamente de meus próprios pensamentos docemente enganadores.

Uma vez tive a doce ilusão de que você poderia ser minha... Mas agora, ao olhar pela janela de chuva, vejo tudo claramente. Não passava de um desejo tolo e infantil.

Pouco a pouco, você se tornou uma obsessão... Não deveria ter me aproximado, deveria ter me mantido longe, mas foi mais forte do que poderia agüentar.

Passo a mão por seus cabelos lisos como seda. Seus olhos estão fechados, no único momento que repartimos juntos.

Meus olhos possessivos percorrem seu corpo com displicência, uma atenção quase obscena de tão dolorosa.

O sorriso amargo volta a aparecer em meus lábios, acompanhado de uma pungente dor que sempre insisto em ignorar, colocando uma névoa por cima, apenas para suportar. Sinto minhas forças exaurirem ao começar a pensar nas amarguras que habitam o íntimo de minha alma.

O amor é o sentimento mais cruel existente, possessão demoníaca... O único de nos impede de ficarmos juntos, amor profano e miserável, ladrão de almas e causador de dor moribunda e desnecessária.

O que eu tinha passara do normal, suportável, já era uma doença contagiosa, um estado de isolamento profundo da realidade.

Do lado de fora, para os que me cercavam, taciturno e incompreensível, mas em meu mundo, mártir indesejado.

Gosto de me enganar, viver em uma ilusão constante em uma utopia, um mundo mais fácil de se suportar.

Olho ao redor do meu pequeno quarto escuro, sem a mínima iluminação. Exatamente do jeito que eu gostava, podendo ter os mais sujos pensamentos sem que fossem revelados pela luz do dia, ou levados por essa.

Volto a olhar para você com cobiça no olhar, meu pequeno segredo sujo... Na verdade não era disso que você passava, a parte mais sórdida e inescrupulosa de minha vida, a única parte que eu não tinha controle, a única parte que me fazia desejá-lo...

Sabia que ela não me amava, sabia que jamais o faria, sabia que ela nem ao menos pensava em mim quando não estava lá...

E aquela verdade, acima de todas, deveria machucar-me mais, não saberia dizer... Pois era à parte em que achava mais ironia... Gostava de rir de mim mesmo, amargamente nessas horas, enquanto sentia o peito arder.

Pensava a quem queria enganar, a si mesmo ou a garota a sua frente? No fundo sabia, sabia que jamais conseguiria engana-la, mesmo se o quisesse profundamente.

O meu toque impuro e incandescente toca a pele dela, delicada pele porcelana. Se ao menos a pequena boneca fosse tão inocente como parecesse, dissimulada vagabunda!

Afasto minhas mãos na mesma velocidade com que havia encostado, contendo-me. Sentindo a raiva dentro de mim diminuir, diminuir a ponto de desaparecer. E, desistindo de resistir me aproximo, nossos lábios tão próximos que consigo sentir a respiração calma dela em meu rosto.

Tão próxima e tão distante, como o oceano e o céu. Era isso que ela era, o céu para o oceano, impossível de ser alcançada ou perseguida.

Ela então abre os olhos e sorri com lasciva, seus olhos expressando uma malícia conspurcada e pecadora.

Empurra-me de leve, impedindo-me de beija-la, como sempre fazia...

Seu sorriso tinha um toque de deboche, maldoso e cortante. Levanta-se sem se envergonhar das marcas vermelhas em seu corpo, feitas no auge de meu falso sentimento de possessão.

Sua pele tão branca, manchada de vermelho, simbolizando a quebra da inocência da neve nela contida.

Minhas marcas feitas a ferro, quente, sem medo de machucar, apenas querendo marcá-la um pouco mais, deixando marcado nela, nem que fosse um pouco de mim...

E mais acima, seus olhos, vestidos com a máscara da qual eu nunca vi atrás, a parede de gelo, fina e imperceptível construída entre nós, aquele olhar emporcalhado...

Tento vestir minha máscara da indiferença, mas minhas sobrancelhas franzidas denunciam meu olhar de preocupação.

Você se aproxima sensualmente, abaixando-se um pouco na minha frente, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de minha orelha.

-Não se preocupe, se desejar, posso voltar... - A olho sem esperança e você se afasta, maliciosamente.

Antes de sair pega o dinheiro em cima da escrivaninha, batendo a porta...E com isso ela deixa o local, voltando a abandonar-me em minha pútrida solitude...Maldosa, eterna...

* * *

Olá pessoas... Sei que isso foi excesso excessivo de maldade e também sei que a fic é extremamente curta, mas essa fic me veio a cabeça com o tema 'obsessão', pensei então que tipo de obsessão combinaria com o casal e é isso que acabou saindo...Gostei bastante do resultado, é obscuro, maculado, maldoso e de certa forma até sujo...  
De qualquer forma, perdoem o meu lapso, juro que continuarei nos finais felizes ok?

Até a próxima, beijos! :D

19.08.2008


End file.
